O-Bone
O-Bone is a professional CAW superstar currently wrestling for [http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Class_Wrestling_(MCW) MCW] and is currently a member of the CAW stable The New Faction. MCW (2006) Tag-Team with Zak Leal and departure O-Bone debuted as a member of The 3 Minute Wonders. He and Zak Leal won the Tag-Team Championships in 2006 before he was tested positive for steroids at an MCW Live Event. He was fired with immediate effect in September 2006. Return to MCW (2010-Present) Joining The Faction (2010-2011) O-Bone made his MCW return during the main event of Ressurexion 2010 between Derek and Zak Leal. After attacking both men, O-Bone cost Zak Leal the match and his career after a superplex off the ladder. Zak fell over 15 feet onto the floor. O-Bone would then join The Faction on May 30th. He fought Zak Leal in the first ever Glass Roof Match at Thrive to Survive 2010. Where he lost. The Faction began a feud with The 3 Minute Wonders 2010 and their leader, long time nemesis Derek. The 2 teams fought at Date With Fate where the faction won with O-Bone getting the winning pin. O-Bone then best Slash at Last Man Standing with a steel chair. The Faction then fought Derek in a 3 on 1 gauntlet match at Bonfire Brawl. O-Bone was the first man in and was beaten by Derek within 3 minutes. The Faction however were victorious after the debut of their newest member, Bryan Scar. O-Bone and Jack Crew were attacked by Ray Kilik and K8 after threatening to get involved in the main event at New Year Skirmish Split from Adrian J & The birth of The New Faction (2011-present) At MCW 8, Adrian J fought Derek in a best 2 out of 3 falls match with a 20 minute time limit to end their rivalry where either The Faction will disband or Derek will retire, Adrian J was defeated after Derek hit the Swanton Bomb to gain the 3rd fall with 2 seconds left to spare. After the match, Derek and Adrian J shook hands in the middle of the ring as a sign of respect to eachother. Fellow faction members Jack Crew and O-Bone would then attack their leader for shaking the hand of their enemy. Derek would then come back to protect Adrian J from his former friends. Teasing a possible face turn for Adrian J. Crew and O-Bone started teaming as 'The New Faction' from April 2011. They fought against Adrian J and Derek at MCW Era 2011 and won by count-out. They celebrated the victory before they were attacked by the returning Slash.The New Faction defeated Slash and his tag team partner Bryan Scar at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011. The New Faction fought at MCW Night of Legends 2011 in the first MCW Tag Team Turmoil. They were the last team in the match and defeated Bryan Scar & Slash) who were the last team involved, however, [[Infernus & Derek cashed in their opportunity that they won at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011 to get a Tag Team title shot and won. Giving The New Faction the shortest Tag Team title reign in MCW history. In Wrestling *'Finisher moves' Flying Crossbody *'Signature Moves' None Championships and Accomplishments 2 Time MCW Tag-Team Champion (1 With Zak Leal, 1 With Jack Crew) Category:MCW CAW